Hanabi In New Year
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: Summary: Sakura ingin pergi ke Stadion Konoha bersama Sasuke, saat Perayaan Tahun Baru. Tapi, Otou-sannya melarang ia pergi. "HELL NO! NAIK SEPEDA?" /  New Journey Of SasuSaku, And Special New Year


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Hanabi In New Year (c) Mizuki Ai-chan 18**

**A/N:** Anggep aje, sekarang Tahun Baru ye~ #bletak Ya sudah, ngak mau basi-basi(?), deh!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hanabi In New Year**

**Summary:** Sakura ingin pergi ke Stadion Konoha bersama Sasuke, saat Perayaan Tahun Baru. Tapi, Otou-sannya melarang ia pergi. "HELL NO! NAIK SEPEDA?" / "Sudahlah! Lagipula, Hey! Sepeda ini, Sepeda baru. Tahu! Otou-sanku baru pulang dari Indonesia. Kalo ngak percaya, Lihat nih, MEREK`NYA!" / "Jadi ceritanya, kau ingin pamer?" / "SIAPA ITU?" / **MAMPUS!**

[New Journey Of SasuSaku, And Special New Year]

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Bahasa? Entahlah., Alur berantakan, OOC mungkin?, NO COPAS/PLAGIAT. DILARANG MENGCOPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**AND**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.A.**

* * *

><p>Sakura. Gadis itu merenung dikamarnya sendiri, menatap butiran salju dibalik kaca jendela kamarnya, sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang di Sekolahnya. 'Haah... Bilang Otou-san, gak ya?' batin Sakura resah.<p>

**Flashblack**

Sakura sekarang berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia sedang asyik berkumpul, dan bercengkrama dengan ke-lima sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Sabaku No Temari, Hinata Hyuga, dan Matsuri.

"Waah... Nanti malam, Tahun Baru!" seru Tenten bersemangat.

"Benar! Kalian ikut ke Stadion Konoha, engak?" tanya Ino, kemudian. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke-lima sahabatnya itu.

"Emang disana ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ino menghela nafas sejenak. Sahabatnya satu ini, manusia yang ketinggal Zaman, atau Ndeso sih?

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kau tahu 'kan, setiap Tahun Baru, para penduduk merayakan Festival disana!" jelas Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum Innocent.

"Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat! Teman kita satu ini, kan Masih KECIL" kata Ino dengan penekanan pada kata "Kecil".

"Iya, sih. Yang Udah Gede'!" kata Sakura cemberut. Seolah tak memperdulikan kata-kata Sakura, Ino mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"By the way, kalian kesana dengan siapa?" tanya Ino, sesekali Ia memainkan helaian rambut blondenya itu.

"Aku sudah janjian dengan Neji, kemarin." kata Tenten dengan semangat. Temari mendengus, tak mau kalah.

"Shikamaru, barusan mengajakku." tambah Temari.

"A-aku, su-sudah janjian dengan Na-Naruto-kun" kata Hinata, sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Err- aku juga sudah janjian dengan Gaara. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Matsuri kepada Ino, sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Hah! Aku juga, dengan Sai! Lalu, kau Sakura?" jawab-tanya-Ino.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya, Otou-san akan melarangku. Lagipula, siapa yang akan pergi bersamaku?" jawab Sakura. Mata Emeraldnya sedikit meredup.

"Haah... Kau itu terlalu dikekang, Sakura. Dan, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kunMU, itu?" goda Ino, dengan seringai jahilnya. Didukung oleh ke-empat sahabatnya yang lain.

"A-apa? Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ahaha... Kalian bercanda?" Sakura tertawa hambar, kini dirasakannya kedua pipinya memerah sempurna.

"Ayolah, jidat. Tak usah pura-pura. Wajahmu, sudah memerah sempurna, loh~" Ino semakin menjadi. Sebelum Sakura menyergah pernyataan Ino, Seseorang telah memanggilnya dari pintu kelasnya.

"Sakura." panggil seorang laki-laki yang berusia seumurannya.

"I-iya," reflek Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. Dengan setengah terkejut, Sakura menghampiri lelaki itu.

",, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, yang sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu menatap Sakura, dengan ragu, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Sakura tampak berpikir, apa yang akan dibicarakan sahabat-sekaligus- pria yang disukainya ini. 'Apakah Sasuke ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Ah! Tidak mungkin, Sakura! Kau berharap terlalu tinggi!' batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oke, baiklah." kata Sakura, lalu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Mereka menuju...

... Atap sekolah.

"Mereka serasi, ya?"

"Iya."

Tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>

Sakura, dan Sasuke kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di Atap Sekolah. Sakura menengadahkan tangannya, mencoba meraih butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. Diam. Mereka masih terdiam sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Ehem" dehem mereka bersama. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian berkata,

"Kau, duluan" serempak lagi. Kali ini mereka terkikik. "Kau duluan, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura menetralkan suasana dan menyudahi acara 'meraih salju'-nya.

"Ladies First" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Emh, oke. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sakura, kemudian. Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya, yang telah tenggelam dengan suasana tadi.

"Na-Nanti malam kau ada acara?" Sasuke kembali merutuki sikapnya -yang **sedikit** tak lazim- didepan sahabatnya sendiri. Gugup? Hiperbolis, sekali.

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Emangnya ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap polos sepasang Onyx dihadapannya. Pria dihadapannya menghela nafas sejenak. 'Sampai kapan, kepolosanmu menghilang Sakura!' batin Sasuke. Nampaknya pemuda ini 'geregetan' dengan tampang polos sahabatnya ini. Ingin sekali Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura, menarik wajah itu mendekat, dan… 'Oh, shit! Apa yang kau fikirkan, Sasuke?' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu, masih menunggu jawaban dari Pangeran Emo itu. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya seperti semula.

"Kalau kau tak ada acara. Temani aku nanti malam ke Stadion Konoha." Perintah Sasuke. Sekali lagi, PERINTAH. Yang artinya, Sakura HARUS MELAKUKANNYA. Mengingat Sakura adalah anak yang patuh kepada orang tua. Oke, yang terakhir itu memang tak ada sangkut pautnya. TAPI, Sasuke telah Mengklaimnya 'Patuh Pada Orangtua. Artinya HARUS PATUH juga, pada SAHABAT.' **Oke! Kembali ke pokok permasalahannya.**

"Akan aku usahakan. Kau tau sendiri kan, Otousan ku?" jawab Sakura ambigu.

"Hn. Ku jemput kau jam 8 malam ini" kata Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura masih enggan beranjak dari duduknya menatap salju dibalik jendelanya. Salju belum juga berhenti jatuh dari atas langit. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak menatap jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 19.00. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya semula, dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna cream. Disebelahnya, Ibunya sedang asyik menonton televisi. Gaara, adiknya sedang asyik dengan Transformers-Octopus-nya di karpet. Dan, ayahnya sedang membaca sebuah laporan, di sofa sebelahnya. Sakura kembali menimang-nimang pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Dan,

Drrt... Drrt...

Hape BB-onyx Sakura bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera, Sakura membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sasuke<strong>

_Setengah jam lgi, kususul. Cepat! GPL!_

* * *

><p>Sakura mendongak kearah jam. Sekarang pukul 19:10. Dengan ragu, Sakura menatap ibunya.<p>

"Oka-san." bisik Sakura. Sang ibu menoleh kearah anak gadis semata wayangnya. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kaa-san Sakura dengan lembut. Sejauh ini tampak biasa saja. Belum menarik perhatian kedua lelaki yang berada didalam ruangan itu. "Kaa-san, aku ingin menemani Sasuke ke Festival Tahun Baru, di Stadion Konoha. Boleh ya?" pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat se-melas mungkin. Soalnya, kaa-sannya ini Paling AMPUH dengan wajah 'melas', dibandingkan dengan 'puppy eyes', dan semacamnya.

"Dengan Sasuke-kun...?" tanya Kaa-san sekali lagi.

"Iya. Ayolah Kaa-san sekali saja~" kata Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan menggoyangkan lengan baju ibundanya itu. "Hh... Baiklah. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja. Oke?" tawar Kaa-san sekali lagi. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kau siap-siap dulu, nanti Kaa-san akan ke kamarmu." kata Kaa-san Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti perintah ibunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Blam…<strong>

"Huh... Jam 19:20! Astaga! Aku harus cepat!" panik Sakura. Dengan wajah panik, seperti kebakaran jenggot, Sakura mengganti pakaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 menit kemudian...**

Sakura sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia menggunakan Mantel merah maroonnya yang panjangnya hanya 5 cm diatas lutut, ditambah celana leging putih, sepatu boats berwarna coklat. Wajahnya dirias dengan make up natural. Rambut pink sepinggangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, dengan dihiasi dengan bando berwarna putih. Satu kata, Manis.

Sakura bergegas mengambil BB-nya dan membalas pesan Sasuke tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke<strong>

_Tunggu aku dibawah jendela kamarku. Oke!_

* * *

><p>Setelah mengirim pesan ke Sasuke, tidak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.<p>

"**Ceklek...**" muncullah seorang wanita berparas cantik persis menyerupai Sakura. Dengan kata lain, Ibundanya tercinta.

"Bagaimana kaa-san?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap mata Emerald sang Ibundanya. Kaa-san menggeleng, dan berkata

"Otou-san melarangmu pergi. Ia bilang, sebaiknya kau belajar saja, sayang. Tapi, tenang saja! Kaa-san akan membantu Sakura. Oke!"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san!" kata Sakura dan, memeluk Ibunda tercintanya.

"Iya. Sudah siap?" tanya Kaa-san seraya tersenyum dan, membalas pelukan sang buah hati.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku menyuruh Sasuke didepan jendela kamar." Sakura menunjuk kaca jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, itu. Kaa-san hanya bisa mengangkat alis kirinya, dan...

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

Dengan segera Sakura membuka pesan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sasuke<strong>

_Aku sdh didpn (bawah) jndela kamarmu.._

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat, Sakura menghampiri jendelanya dan membukanya. Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya kebawah. Ya, itu. Dia disana! Pria raven, sahabatnya.<p>

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari atas, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Emerald bertemu Onyx. Sasuke menggumamkan kata yang tak terdengar jelas oleh Sakura. "Apa?" tanya Sakura. "Cepat turun!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Sakura mengangguk dan beralih menatap Kaa-sannya. Kaa-san mengangguk setuju. Sakura meraih ponsel BB onyx-nya dan memasukkan kedalam tas putih susu kecilnya yang bertengger pada bahunya.

Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke. "Ambil tangga itu!" kata Sakura menunjuk tangga yang tak seberapa tinggi, tapi cukup sampai ke jendela Sakura, yang bersandar di pagar samping.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang, cepat ambil, dan senderkan ke jendela ini!" kata Sakura agak kesal. **Dengan berat hati, setengah tidak rela, dan malas-malasan,** Sasuke meraih tangga itu, lalu menyenderkannya ke jendela Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sakura menuruni tangga itu, tapi sebelumnya sudah berterima kasih pada Kaa-sannya. Setelah sampai dibawah, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengembalikan tangga itu seperti semula. Dengan berat hati, setengah tidak rela, dan malas-malasan-**LAGI**, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat keluar Halaman rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di depan Halaman Rumah Sakura…**

"Lepas, Sasuke!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Sorry." Kata Sasuke dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Dimana motormu?" tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari tidak ada kendaraan disekelilingnya.

"Di Bengkel." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" kata Sasuke berjalan kearah semak-semak. Sakura hanya diam, dan mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke berhenti.<strong>

**Sakura berhenti.**

**Hening.**

**Reader menunggu.**

**Author sarapan dulu. #plakk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bek Tu Stori.<strong>

"Hn, kita naik ini." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang stoic-nya mengeluarkan **'KENDARAAN' **yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Dan,,, TADA! Muncullah sebuah Sepeda Onthel! Tunggu! Sepeda Onthel?

"HELL NO! NAIK SEPEDA?" Sakura terlihat kaget, sama seperti Author dan Reader.

"Hn, ya. Ada apa?" masih dengan tampang cool-nya, Sasuke bertanya.

"Ta-tapi, `kan-" Sakura mencoba menyangkal.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula, Hey! Sepeda ini, Sepeda baru. Tahu! Otou-sanku baru pulang dari Indonesia. Kalo ngak percaya, Lihat nih, MERK`NYA!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Merk Sepeda itu. Sakura membaca MERK Sepeda Sasuke. "Se-pe-da On-thel 2012. Ma-de in In-do-ne-sia" Eja Sakura. "Sudahlah, cepat naik!" kata Sasuke yang sudah naik ke sepedanya. "Janji, akan pelan-pelan?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke mengangguk. Sudah rahasia umum, kalau Sakura tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya Takut Naik Sepeda. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, layaknya Es Cendol buatan Enyak gue(?) akhirnya Sakura naik boncengan sepeda Sasuke. Sakura mencengkram ujung baju Sasuke dengan erat. Pelan.

**Gowes.**

**Gowes.**

**Gowes.**

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Memastikan gadis di boncengannya baik-baik saja. "Y-ya?" suara Sakura sedikit bergetar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. "Y-ya." Jawab Sakura. "Buka matamu" seolah tahu tentang keadaan Sakura, Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk membuka matanya. Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya, "Kenapa kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Insting." Jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa tadi, kau keluar lewat jendela?" lanjut Sasuke, masih focus ke jalanan. "Otou-san tak mengizinkan ku pergi. Tapi, Oka-san boleh!" jawab Sakura. "Oh…" Sakura cemberut. Ia paling tak suka, kalau cerita panjangnya hanya ditanggapi dengan dua huruf, 'Oh' dan 'Hn'-nya Sasuke. "Pegangan yang erat!" perintah Sasuke. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak mau ke-BUTTTTT" ucapan Sakura tercekat seiring angin menerpa wajahnya. Refleks Sakura memeluk Sasuke. **Blush**.

"SASUKE REM! REM!" teriak Sakura tak terkendali. Ia tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan teriak Sakura. Diam. Ini hanya turunan." Perintah Sasuke. Sasuke sesekali terkekeh mendengar-melihat teriakan-tingkah Sakura yang sedang ketakutan.

"TIDAK! AKU MAU TURUN! AKU TAKUT, SASUKE!" Sakura masih berteriak. Ia trauma, pernah jatuh dari Sepeda.

"Diam, Sakura. Kau seperti orang Sumpu`" kata Sasuke.

**…..**

"Sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke santai. Ia turun dari sepeda.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… Hiks… Hiks…" mata Onyx Sasuke membulat, mendengar isakan Sakura. "Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. "SAUKE NAKAL!" teriak Sakura, sambil turun dari sepeda. "Aku mau pulang." Kata Sakura-lagi. "Hey, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke kepada Sakura yang mau kembali ke rumahnya. **GREP. **"Maaf. Aku ngak bermaksud Nakutin kamu." Kata Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakuea yang memerah akibat menahan tangis. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang sedang mematung. **Blush.** "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" ucap Sasuke dan, melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Akhirnya, Sasuke menuntun Sakura masuk kedalam Stadion Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Diamana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura. "Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita membeli makanan dulu. Setelah itu cari tempat duduk." Kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau jadi seperti Chouji." Gumam Sakura. "Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya menatap Sakura. "Tidak. Ayo, kita cari makanan!" kata Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura, sesekali ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. 'Gadis aneh.' Batin Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis itu melupakan keadaannya lima menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke. Cepat kesini!" kata Sakura dan, melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura.

Ke

**Stan Dango…..**

**15 menit kemudian…**

"Ayo Sasuke. Hanabi-nya sudah mau dimulai." Kata Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke kearah tempat duduk yang sudah mereka sewa. Mereka duduk disana. Menunggu Hanabi 'itu'.

"**MARI KITA BERHITUNG MUNDUR!" kata Seorang pemandu acara.**

"**LIMA"**

"**EMPAT"**

"**TIGA"**

"**DUA"**

"**SATU!"**

**NYIUTTTTTTTT…**

**JDUARRRR….**

**CIP CIP CIP…**

**JDUARRR….**

"Huah Sasuke! Lihat! Itu indah sekali,`kan?" ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanabi yang sedang menghiasi angkasa yang sudah tak terhiasi oleh Salju.

"Iya. Tapi, kau jauh lebih indah dari semua itu." Gumam Sasuke kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan acara menatap Hanabinya. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke membuang muka kearah lain. Menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke." Bisik Sakura yang cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Sama-sama" jawabnya. "Jadi?" lanjut Sasuke. Ia kembali menghadap Sakura.

"Hm? Jadi?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Lucu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak. **"So, Would you like to be My girlfriend?"** Tanya Sasuke. Mukanya memerah.

"Sa-suke?" panggil Sakura.

"Y-ya?" jawab Sasuke menatap Emerald Sakura-nya.

"I-itu, artinya apa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

**GUBRAK!**

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: Fict apaan coba, ini? Maaf kan saya yang amatir ini. Gak tau mau ngomong apa. Soal fanfict-ku yang lain saya usahakan menyusul. Sekali lagi gomen. Jadi,

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
